To enable the efficient elimination or control of unwanted insects in combination with providing nutrients for plants to combat adverse environmental conditions (such as heat, drought, physical contact with animals, etc.) it is desirable to formulate an effective chemical insecticide for use in preparation of insecticidal liquid fertilizers. Formulations of insecticides combined with fertilizers are desirable in agricultural and related endeavors due to the multiple benefits conveyed by just one application in a single piece of equipment. One application of such a combination or formulation provides nutrients for the plant growth, while eliminating or controlling unwanted insects that can also affect the health and vitality of the desirable plants.
Mixtures containing insecticide compositions and liquid fertilizers have been practiced in the art, but problems with the physical stability of such mixtures have caused application and efficacy issues. When a traditional insecticidal composition is combined with a liquid fertilizer, particularly a high-phosphate starter fertilizer, the combined components (surfactants, viscosity modifiers, wetting agents) of both can cause accelerated physical degradation (phase separation) of the mixture. This physical degradation can occur in the mix tanks prior to application on the plants. Often this problem goes unnoticed and results in inconsistent application of both the fertilizer and insecticide, yielding inadequate efficacy of both.